earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
TheNakedSnail YT
'TheNakedSnail_YT' TheNakedSnail_YT, officially called the "Oktavist of Russia" is a EarthMC player that joined on June 23, 2017. He is very nice, and begs for more town residents. He also has the deepest basso profundo voice in the world, (Not the actual one IRL, cuz he is too young and far from a deep voice). 'History: Living in Kabi' TheNakedSnail_YT joined the server on June 23, 2017. He was originally called "AidanDaeBerg". About ten minutes later after he joined, he saw some swear words in the chat box, so he said: "Swearing is not allowed", but the players online sweared over him. He explored around Europe because he liked traveling (He still likes traveling today). Some time later, he saw a player chatting a lot called Beelzeus. He wanted to join Beelzeus's town Kabi and he did. Beelzeus gave him a tour of Kabi and Beelzeus gave TheNakedSnail_YT his home plot. But then, Snail kept exploring. He enjoyed some life living in a town. On June 24, 2017, he met a player called Tailz8003, so he said to him: "Tailz8003 be my friend." And they did become friends. On the same day, Tailz8003 showed NakedSnail /tpa, /t spawn, the Jingian towns, and more. They also talked about random stuff too. On July 1, 2017, he met Keenno90, so he asked if he can make a vacation house on one of Lhasa's outposts. On July 5, 2017, a player called TTimmy tried to kill him, and, happily Snail escaped. On July 10, 2017, he the very first time voted. He enjoyed EarthMC in July 2017, doing random things and hanging out. In the July 17-21 week, he wanted to grow up quicker, so he said: "My future town is gonna be Jing:Shangai." But he changed his mind in the July 24-28 week, so he was gonna make his town called Moscow and gonna make a nation called EasternRussia. Once he got his 51 gold, he decided to make his very own town. 'History: His own town' On August 1, 2017, he said to his beloved friend Tailz8003: "today i am going to make my own town." So Tailz8003 took him on a trip. Tailz8003 took him to a Caucasus area, a place for his town. He gathered all of his stuff from hometown Kabi, and left the town. On August 2, 2017, he created his own town Moscow. He begged for a resident during August 2017. On August 6, 2017, he made his own personal farm. On the same day, several Russian players including runnerboy72000 forced him to join their own nation Russian_Empire. They also wanted him to change his username and rename his town Moscow to Saratov. In Late August 2017 and Early September 2017 he made a junkyard and 2 buildings. He joined Russian_Empire for a while, and left in Early September 2017. On August 16, 2017, he renamed his username from AidanDaeBerg to TheNakedSnail_YT. But finally on September 17, 2017, he received his first resident, SomeRandomName11. And on the same day he got a resident, he joined the nation AlaskanEmpire. In Late September and Early October 2017, AlaskanEmpire's King nino175 gave him gold a lot, and he expanded his small town. But on October 9, 2017, a player called Waqit told him he will give plenty wood as possible. And he joined Waqit's nation Mughal. On October 10, 2017, he tpaed to nino175 and nino175 klutzily killed him because nino175 realized NakedSnail left AlaskanEmpire. He lived in Mughal during October 2017, but on November 4, 2017, Waqit disbanded Mughal, so, he joined the nation European_Union on November 6, 2017. On November 12, 2017, he found out the EarthMC wikia. He kept living a happy life in the European_Union. Stupidly on November 24, 2017, a player called Mr_Unwritten hacked the server and ruined his home. On November 29, 2017, a player living in the European_Union called Hero5232 created a nation called Russia. So, on December 2, 2017, he joined the nation Russia. In Mid-December 2017, he got so surprised that Russia's capital St_Petersburg got so many residents. He lived in Russia doing good things. In Late December 2017, he wanted racism to end because it is cruelly bad. His town grew very fast in December 2017 because IRL he was on Winter Break outta school. After New Year 2018 came, NakedSnail kept on expanding his beloved building the Basso Hotel, and he also voted a lot. Stupidly again on January 29, 2018, 73beetle and his army attacked his town and killed his dogs and nino175 stole all of his 389 gold. This terrible event is known as the Siege of Moscow. So, Snail will keep asking for gold and mine every day. Sadly on February 5, 2018, the server deleted all inactive players and his town population shrank from 19 to 6 (He was very upset to find that out). But happily through a four day period, he got 4 more residents and his town population got up to 10. Sadly, when his town population hit 12, it went back to 9. But when Snail invited a random player to his town, the population hit 10. Funnily on April 1, 2018, the server "reset" jokingly, and he was so mad his town was gone, but it was not. During April 2018, he is planning to claim land again after nearly 6 months, and he did!!!! Ridiculously on April 23, 2018, stupid MLGTerra (Soviet_Terra) pretended to be another player and killed him 3 - 4 times and he stole his stuff. But happily he worked on getting new items and expanding his town. Sadly, his town kept growing and shrinking, with doubtfulness. Sadly again on May 16, 2018, he climbed the tallest building in Lucas2011's town and fell off it. And his stuff despawned. He was very mad until he raided Afrika (Itz__David and Timmy2Chainz's town) to get resources. He enjoyed the server during May 2018, during random stuff. On 5/28/2018 he traveled across the Indian Ocean from Swahili to Auckland. He also got even more annoyed with the racism on the server. On June 10, 2018, he renamed his town Moscow to Volgograd. As soon as he renamed his town, the population grew drastically (He was very happy). His town's population reached 24 and then he started working on town claims. It shrank a lot (Annoying). NakedSnail gained residents such as Dovahwulf, The_Pixel_God, and more. On July 4, 2018, Snail joined the nation TsaristRussia. He continued to have conflicts with Austrian players such as Oretin_ and JADENJUMBO. While he was building one of his houses, those Austrian players Oretin_ and JADENJUMBO started to burn down trees north of his town with other Austrian players such as RoccoMinerTaco. They annoyed him a lot. NakedSnail kept working on his town, and was focused sometimes. Stupidly on July 15, 2018, JADENJUMBO pretended to be Snail's friend for 1 hour and showed NakedSnail JADENJUMBO's town The_Salt_Shack. When Snail was mining with JADENJUMBO he just started hitting NakedSnail with fire and died when NakedSnail rejoined the server. But then, NakedSnail got a brand new set of diamond tools and armor. He believes that he will NEVER, ever EVER be killed again. And he died many times after that. He continued to play EarthMC a bit during July 2018. But on August 1, 2018, when his town turned 1 year old, he started to make realistic buildings in his town, similar to the buildings in Crevel's town. Then NakedSnail started to get inactive. Around Mid August 2018, when the dupe glitch happened, Snail got raged with the bunch of trees in his town, and he tried to burn them all. With school returning for TheNakedSnail_YT, he became REALLY inactive, probably playing everyday for a few minutes or so. In September 2018, he played for about every 2 days, worried about his town getting griefed, especially runnerboy72000 and 32Gold. Stupidly on September 10, 2018, a player in his town called Chilhelm griefed several buildings with fire, and this made Snail rage. On September 20 - 22, NakedSnail was on a field trip irl, so he was inactive for a while. During September/October 2018, TheNakedSnail_YT is very inactive during weekdays, probably because of homework/distraction irl. He is planning to do a celebration before Terra Nova for his very late birthday, but it will probably be for Thanksgiving Day, since he is very inactive. Terra Nova happened, with a lot of his residents going inactive. NakedSnail will have his dream of expanding his town during EarthMC Classic's lonely days. On Dec 22 2018 he started becoming active again, especially with his Basso Hotel getting higher with more stories. When New Year 2019 happened, Snail planned to do a celebration, but there were very few players online. The inactiveness of EarthMCClassic still enrages NakedSnail today, but he will try his best on making his small town a large surprise. His new goal will be to play EarthMC 2 hours every day until June 2019, when his small town will become a MASSIVE city stretching from Dnipro all the way to the Ural Mountains, and from the ruins of Sonlow all the way to the Caucasus mountains. He planned this around 1 year ago. Unfortunately, he took a break from EarthMC on 3/20/2019 due to seeing a skeleton horse jockey in the ocean that he got shocked of. I WILL NOT be inactive for more than 40 days!!!!!!!! (Although it goes much longer than that now) 'Nations' The nations TheNakedSnail_YT joined were: Jing (living in Kabi) : June 23 2017 - August 1 2017 Russian_Empire : Early August 2017 - Early September 2017 AlaskanEmpire : September 17 2017 - October 9 2017 Mughal : October 9 2017 - November 5 2017 European_Union : November 6 2017 - December 2 2017 Russia : December 2 2017 - July 4 2018 TsaristRussia: July 4 2018 - Present 'Religion' The religion TheNakedSnail_YT believes in is Buffoonerism, a clowny, crazy, funny religion. If you believe in Buffoonerism, twice a day, say I WANNA BE A BASSO PROFUNDO!! 'Friends' TheNakedSnail_YT's friends are: Tailz8003, Beelzeus, SgtVesker, Ewb1001, Proda, Synargle, Appadeia, Hero5232, logibearrr, TheNerdatron, GregInSparta, Fix, KarlOfDuty, PolkadotMonkey, PolkadotBlueBear, Bennysifi, Oliveer, WextraMC, Kedude, Escalante, _LEGODAV_, zackaree, LoganCreeper50, Brendan1903, DDime, GUI66, SentientP0tat0, Framotosh, gabbemoja, corinwilliams, rhabodophobia, jeffersonfurlong, Armadillo_Gamer, JackP55555, Dakrend_Ale, BtwItsVortex, Devynaeri, Phillybob777, ethers12, Nodsch, CallMeConman, Amtastic, PoppyKai, Florene, KoalaBox, Kcodugall, Seranil, RiderTOP, Dovahwulf, CloakedEagle, TheMcGinnis, StormyStar13, etc. THERE IS TOO MANY TO SHOW KEK Famous Sayings (January - April 2018 and late December 2017) "CLICK THE LINK" "I love Dakrend" "Heil nino" "Does anyone need a town??" "NO RACISM" "I am the real Prince of Russia" "Believe in Buffoonerism" "I want to have a deeper voice" Copyright © December 24, 2017 by TheNakedSnail_YT Category:Players